1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an abdomen exerciser, and especially to an abdomen exerciser with adjustable rollers distance.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional abdomen exerciser only has one roller and two holding elements positioned on the two opposite sides of the roller. It is hard to control the stability of the rolling movement when using the traditional abdomen exerciser, and thus users may give up the exercise easily.
Some other kinds of abdomen exercisers have two rollers. However, the distance between the two rollers cannot be adjusted, that is, the distance between the two rollers is fixed. As people have different shoulder-width and strength, the abdomen exerciser with a fixed distance between the two rollers cannot satisfy users demand.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.